Democratic Party
The Democratic Party is a relatively liberal political party and one of the two major ones in the United States. Position In cthe USA it's hard wo win an election without wealthy sponsors so true liberals can't easily win elections. Pessimistic view Even if the Democratic Party is somewhat more liberal than the Republican Party, both parties pander to the wealthy elite. In some ways, elections between Democrats and Republicans are a contest between the Authoritarian Right, and the slightly less Authoritarian Right. The United States is, in a way, a one-party state masquerading as being a democracy. The Democratic Party needs more liberals and with people who aren't of any establishment. In America, they are considered to be a liberal party, but when compared to other major Left-Wing parties of the western countries they could be considered a centre-right party. However, they are the only liberal alternative to the Republican Party since the Green Party and Socialist parties are doomed to failure. Optimistic view It differs from the Republican Party, in that they are much more liberal making them more fundamentally correct, while the Republicans are far on the right and therefore are wrong and lacking of common sense. Thus, they can be identified as the good guys. They are well-informed, idealistic, moral, patriotic, and relatively liberal. History It was not always like this however. Before Woodrow Wilson came to power in the progressive period of the early 20th Century, it was much like the Republican Party is now, in that it had too much of those who were hard-core conservative, pro-Slavery, wanted more rights for states, and full of racism. However, the last Democrat like this was George C. Wallace and those aren't real Democrats by a long shot. It is now the best party for America. Recent Events In 2006, they won control both houses of Congress, which is good. On January 20th, 2009 Democrats took control of the White House as well. Barack Obama took office on that day. Sean Hannity is still crying under his desk. Sadly, Republicans hold enough seats to filibuster legislation introduced by Democrats and favored by a majority of Americans. The Republican obstructionists in Congress have blocked legislation to extend Free medical care to all children, set a timetable for withdrawal from Iraq and require cars to have better gas mileage. Neocons can cause problems in the Supreme Courtas well. ]] In an unfortunate turn of events, Neocons and Tea Baggers bought won a majority in the U.S. House of Representatives in the 2010 Midterm Elections. However, the Senate stayed in Democratic control. Liberals need to vote in every election cycle, primary and general. On July 30, 2012, the Democratic Party officially added marriage equality to their national platform which is great as more Democrats are supporting same-sex marriage, especially when Obama announced his support for it in an interview with Robin Roberts on "Good Morning America" on May 9, 2012. Notable Democrats *Bill Clinton *Al Gore (he should have been President) *Dennis Kucinich (one of the most liberal Democats ever) *Cecil Bothwell (another one of the most liberal Democrats as well) *Barack Obama *John Edwards *Harry S. Truman *Franklin D. Roosevelt *Pete Stark *Hillary Clinton *John F. Kennedy *Joe Biden *Lyndon B. Johnson See Also *Labour Party *Blue States *Blue Dog Democrats *Green Party (United States) Footnotes External Links *Website *2008 Platform Category:Political parties in the United States Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Political parties in the United States Category:Things Conservatives Hate